No MoreHappy Days
by abbieJAYNE
Summary: HPDM. When Draco and Harry break up, Harry is upset.  Years go on and Draco will find out what happens when you dump HARRY POTTER
1. Pink Fluffy Lounge Chairs

CHAPTER 1: Fluffy Red Chairs

"You don't understand!" he said, "No-one understands!" Draco was sitting in his red fluffy lounge chair looking at himself in the mirror. His outer appearance didn't reflect at all what he was feeling inside. A red, slim, unimpressionable face looked back at Draco making him look like he had just run for miles. He hadn't been running at all. Actually, all he had been doing was sitting in front of the mirror rehearsing his break-up speech that he was planning soon to recite to Harry.

Harry and Draco had been together for a few years, fighting every night and going to bed early to stop the communication flow. They woke every morning with unresolved issues which were often fought about that night when Harry got home from work. Draco had had enough.

When Harry walked through the door, dropped his keys on the hall table and walked into the bedroom to find Draco, he found Draco cursing at the mirror.

"What's wrong darling?" Harry asked placing his hand on Draco's bare shoulder. Draco was bare all over.

"I, I, ok Harry, I'll make it quick!" Draco started.

"I know what your going to say and I feel the same way. But being the most masculine of the two of us, I should do it." Harry interrupted moving to the side of Draco's fluffy chair, removing his hand that had fallen down Draco's chest.

"I want to break-up!" Draco finished.

"I want to get married, break-up. What? Why?" Harry muttered.

"Married! Harry we have been fighting like crazy!"

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

Harry pursed his lips. Draco thought that this was to stop the tears from falling down Harry's face. He looked so sexy when he did this. Draco stood up from his red fluffy chair and grabbed Harry's trembling hand, trying to comfort him. Before Draco had time to say anything, Harry moved his head closer to Draco's and put his fingers to Draco's soft pick lips.

"I'll make you change your mind."

"Wow!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"Wow what?" Harry replied dreamingly.

"Wow! I have forgotten what that was like! It's been a while since we have done that"

As they lay there next to each other, Draco ran his knee up Harry's now bare leg.

"Yes painting fences can be fun." Harry replied.

Draco smiled at Harry. This had been the first time they had fought for a very long time.

"Tell me you love me" Harry said, followed by a hand that rested on Draco's waist.

"I, I, well" Draco started. A blank expression covered his face.

"Well?" Harry muttered. He grabbed his red tie that has somehow found its way to Draco's neck. This was the only item of clothing seen there at the moment.

"I love you Harry but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"I need a break. Its not you its me."

"A what?"

"A break!"

"A what?"

"Harry stop! I want a break!"

Harry started hyperventilating.

"Your breaking up with me?"

"No a break!"

"Don't dump me!"

"No-one said that"

"You meant that!"

"HARRY!"

Harry when over the scene in his mind everyday. It had only been two days but it felt forever. Draco had gone to stay with his father for a while since he had moved out. Harry had no where to go. He sat in the red fluffy lounge chair that he saw Draco in a few days ago. 53 hours 24 minutes and 3 no 4 no 5… well. Stupid chair. Stop. Stop. Harry!


	2. Letters from Owls

Chapter 2: Surprises and More.

"Dad, there is something I have to tell you." Draco walked over to his fathers side.

"Make it quick!" Lucius yelled, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Dad, this is important, maybe you should be sitting down."

"I AM SITTING DOWN!"

"Dad!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I'm gay"

"Yeh, right."

"Dad!"

"Like Omygosh! Are you SERIOUS?"

"No Dad, I'm Draco"

"With WHO?

"Are you still sitting down?"

"Are you blind?"

"Harry..."

"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe Dad used to be gay! He was like so... cool about Harry" Draco said to himself.

After Lucius came back to the good side, he had changed dramatically. He acted really odd! Draco didn't believe the whole story about his Dad and Lupin but some of it explained a lot. Like how they never talked, they were so weird when in the same room together and the jewlerry box that has the initial 'RL' on it. Lucius would get in a rage and yell at anyone who asked what was inside.

When the door bell rang. A brown wide-eyed owl had dropped the mail through the door. Owl's bringing the mail was a very old fashion now. They had other ways back where Draco lived.

Draco picked up the mail and started sorting through it hoping there would be a letter for him. Hopefully it might of brought some normality to the day, but actually, it was far from it. He opened the letter, written on parchment with a quill. Again, this was not in fashion anymore. It could only be one person.

Draco,

Please come back! I cant live a day, no a second, no a minute without you! I love you Draco! I just want you home. I want to stroke your soft fluffy hair and hold your warm dry hands and lay in you loving arms.

Draco, I want to write love letters on your back when we sleep and kiss you so pationately that you will never leave me again.

Please, Please come back!

Love Harry.

Draco read the letter over and over, trying to find a fault in it and hoping to find something that would let him believe that Harry didn't mean the things he said. But the letter was perfect. No fault in it at all.

Draco dreamt about everything Harry said in the letter but something didn't seem right. He but the letter down and walked into the bedroom to take a shower.

He thought about the situation so much. He even shampooed his hair twice! He didn't like feeling distracted. Putting everything out of his mind, he walked out the door to have retail theropy. This was the only way for Draco to feel happy again. He didn't want to think about Harry. It made him too depressed. He was falling out of love.


	3. Why Wait Forever

Chapter 3: Why Wait Forever.

It had been several months since he had heard from Draco, and Harry was upset about it. They had been so good together and then it just stopped. Just like that! He didn't know why he hadn't heard from his man but he wasn't going to give up. Was he…

He had to figure out some way to get Draco back. A love potion? Just some spell? What about calling in Cupid? He didn't know. Was it even worth it? What if he just stuffed everything up? What if Draco liked someone else? What if Harry liked someone else? What if Harry pretended to like someone else?

That was it. Harry picked up the telephone. It rang! Harry jumped out of his chair and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello?"

There was no one on the other end, no one at all. Harry sat back down in his chair and sulked. All that was going through his mind was Draco, Draco and Draco. If only there was some way that he could see him again. He was alone, all by himself with nobody there, at all.

As he was sitting, contemplating his plan, an owl tapped on the window beside him. Harry ignored it. He didn't want mail. There wasn't going to be anything but bills. There defiantly wasn't going to be anything from Draco. The owl tapped harder. Either the window or the owl's beak was going to break. Before any of that happened, Harry opened the window. The owl flew in willingly without being invited. He dropped the mail on the table next to Harry and flew out the way he came in.

Harry opened the mail to find that there was a letter written on parchment with a quill. He read the seal stamped on the back. 'HOGWARTS'. Why would Hogwarts be writing to Harry? He opened the seal and read the letter aloud.

_Hogwarts has invited you to the annual dinner dance. _

_All your peers from Hogwarts will be attending. _

_Please __**RSVP by Tuesday 7**__**th**___

_Bring a date._

Bring a date. A date? Who was Harry going to take? Would Draco be there? If he was, it could be the perfect opportunity to make him jealous. But he still had to find a date.


	4. Draco loves?

Chapter 4: Draco loves?

Draco picked up the phone. Dialled a number. Listened to the ringing and then froze.

"Hello. Hello?"

The voice was smooth and sweet. He hadn't heard it for a long, long time. He missed it. He hadn't even heard it a lot to begin with.

Earlier that day, Draco had gotten a letter from Hogwarts. A dinner dance. Bring a date. He went through his phone book and called around. He knew exactly whom he wanted to go with. Hermione Granger. He never really knew her. Just enough to be able to ask her out. He didn't want all his friends from Hogwarts to know he was gay! Only Harry knew that. Was Harry going to be there?

Why couldn't Draco talk to Hermione? It wasn't like he liked her or anything. Did he? He had been thinking about he a lot lately though. No. No no no no. He absoloutly, positively didn't love Hermione. Last time Draco heard, Hermione was with that git Weasley. Ewww!

Draco wondered who Harry was going with. Last time he heard… well… he hadn't heard anything about Harry for a while. For all he knew, he could have been dead! Surely not! He hoped not. Could 'The.One.Who.Lived' die?

Draco picked up the phone again, dialled Harry's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello. Hello?"

Well he was absolutely, positively alive.


	5. Unfortunate

Chapter 5: Unfortunate

As Harry walked into the dinning room of Hogwarts, he spotted all his old friends. Hermione, Ron and Neville. He hadn't seen his friends for years. Hermione had been away with Ron for the last year travelling the globe. She only got back two weeks ago and Harry was too upset about Draco to care. Harry hadn't seen Neville since he left Hogwarts. I was amazing to see how they had all grown up. Then he spotted him. Draco with… Ginny. Ginny? Ginny, of all the people it was Ginny? Harry didn't understand.

"Hey Harry, Long time no see!" rushed Ginny. She was very excited to see him. Ginny still had a crush on Harry.

"Hi Gin." Harry grunted. He was excited to see Ginny but not to see her with Draco.

Draco started walking towards Harry and Ginny.

"This way my lady!" Draco said to Ginny. He looped arms with her and led her to a table.

"Have you found our seats darling?" Ginny replied with a laugh.

How could he do this? How could Draco go out with Ginny? Why are they acting so friendly?

Harry went to look for his seat. It was all planned out. He looked around the tables and then found his name.

"Harry, your seats here. Come sit down, lets have a chat" called Ginny.

Harry could have died right then and there. Sitting on a table with Ginny must have meant that Draco would be on the table too. He couldn't do this. What f he went in a rage about Draco and him? What if he embarrassed himself in front of everyone from Hogwarts. He looked to the place card next to him. Please not Draco, Please. He looked at the name. 'Mr Draco Malfoy'. It was Harry's lucky day…not.

Draco was thinking exactly what Harry was thinking. Draco excused himself nicely and walked out to the bathroom.

"Why are you here with Draco?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Because he asked me."

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because he was the first one to ask me"

"Doesn't mean you have to say yes to the first person."

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter to me?"

"Then stop asking questions."

There was a long pause.

"Do you love him?"

"No!"

"Then what's with all the darling and my lady crap?"

"It is just polite etiquette."

"I don't think so."

"Well I don't like him"

"Sure, sure."

"HARRY!!"


	6. Just Like Old Times Kind Of

Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times.

Once Ginny had excused herself, Draco had arrived back at the table. They were alone for the first time in months. Draco sat down right next to Harry.

"So… " Draco started.

"Why didn't you return my letters, or phone calls?" whispered Harry forcefully.

"I, I, Harry, I didn't know how I felt back then."

"Well, do you now?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell me or just let me hang?"

"Harry… When I saw you just before with Ginny, I got so angry. I thought you had turned straight and were hitting on her."

"But I haven't, I wasn't"

"Harry…" Draco muttered. His hand rested on Harry's knee.

"Don't." Harry said this and left in a hurry.

Draco was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat there astonished. Ginny walked back to the table.

"Where'd Harry go?"

"He is mine Ginny. Back off."

Draco stormed out of the room in a rage. Everyone had heard what was said. People were whispering things.

"Did you hear that?"

"Does Draco like Potter now?"

"That is wrong!"

"We'll be hearing about it in the news tomorrow."

Just as the people had said, the story was all over the news. Headlines reading 'Malfoy declares him undying love', 'Potter settling for the other kind', 'Just You And Malfoy, Potter'.

They were the new happy couple. But then again. They weren't so happy.

OK GUYS THAT'S ALL THE CHAPTERS AT THE MOMENT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN (OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN). LOOKING FORWARD TO READING SOME REVIEWS…PLEASE. C'MON THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO.

UNTIL NEXT TIME…

XXX abbieJAYNE XXX


	7. A Means to an End

Chapter 7: A Means to an End

Harry picked up yet another 'Daily Prophet'. This one wasn't the first… or the second… or the third. He turned to the page where headlines about Harry and Draco were spread into every corner. There were even moving pictures when Harry got up to leave and when Draco declared his love to Ginny. Ginny was even on the page. He put the paper down for the… seventh time today and groaned. He thought about what happenend that night, replaying everything in his head. Did Draco still love him? Really, Did he really love him? What did Harry feel about Draco? He picked up some parchment and a quill and sat down at his desk. The fluff from the red lounge chair covered him. He missed coming home and seeing Draco sitting there reading or writing or even just looking at himself. He had this undying urge to see him.

_Draco,_

_I am really sorry about what happened the other night. I didn't want the publicity on us at all. When you touched me, it brought back so many good memories. So many that I didn't want to believe that you still loved me. I don't want to be let down again. It hurts so much. Why didn't you return my letters? I spent months worrying what I was going to do with myself. I would rather die than go through this pain again. _

_I want to give you one last chance._

_Tomorrow night, If you still love me, meet me at the lake near Hogwarts for a __talk_

_If you don't come, I don't want to hear from you ever again. I am not going through the pain you caused me again._

_Meet me at the bend in the lake at 10 o'clock._

_Harry._

Draco read the letter over and over. He wanted to get every detail right. How could he be so stupid to dump Harry? That's why it was all like this. He couldn't wait to see Harry again. He couldn't wait to smell Harry's scent of raspberries and rum and run his hands through Harry's brown, soft hair. He loved Harry and he wasn't going to ruin his last chance to be with him.

He ran down the road and bought a few things. One thing came in a very small box with a bright red ribbon. This one was for Harry.

Draco got ready in a rush. In 4 hours (that made it 6 o'clock) he was going to see the love of his life. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had the butterflies and jitters and goosebumps and goosebumps on goosebumps.


	8. The End Or is it?

Chapter 8: The End… Or is it?

Harry stood there waiting. He was waiting at the bend in the lake near Hogwarts. Was Draco going to stand him up again?

Would he even show up? Thoughts flew through his head.

Why did he even think he had a chance?

Why did he think that Draco was for real?

He waited and waited and waited. Nobody came. Nobody at all.

Draco had been all excited about meeting Harry that he forgot about the time.

_He won't show_

**What if he isn't there?**

_Why am I waiting?_

**I am so excited!**

_I'm just going to be disappointed!_

**He won't be disappointed.**

Draco arrived at the bend in the river and look for Harry. There was no sign of him.

_I knew he wasn't going to come._

**He stood me up!**

_I have been hurt again._

**Harry!**

Harry was stuck in traffic down near Diagon Alley.

Draco was stuck in traffic also.

**Is that Harry's car?**

_Is that Draco's car?_

**He came?**

_Why is he in a car. He is going the wrong way!_

_A/N: People, please write what you wish to happen and even if you hate it... tell me!!!! I need to know... I take critism well! Please please review!!!!_


End file.
